Play by the new rules
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Slade is gone, but the cure had effect on everyone but Roy, who never woke up. When he does, will it be a certain black haired glades kid who calms the storm. And with new players in town will Roy's anger be controlled. And who are the TWO mysterious dark fighters returning to Starling city, with a vendetta against Oliver? please give a chance. not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so Roy, never woke up before they beat Slade but Thea still left. I've always thought that sin's character was really cool and I hope she is featured more next season. PLEASE GIVE THIS A CHANCE ENJOYxx**

* * *

Rounding the corner Diggle, began tossing the empty pit viper venom holders into the trash. They were running low, down to just half a bag and Oliver was desperately trying to contact the league so that they could get the right solution but so far nothing. Diggle frowned thinking about the young man lying comatose on the table in the newly repaired lair. After running several tests they had discovered that the superhuman strength was still in Roy and they had no way of knowing what his mental state was. Thankfully that was only one case, it had worked perfectly on Slade and his army but they were preparing to take Roy down if they had no venom when he woke up. Diggle knew that Oliver wasn't happy about the idea and had made them swear to try and reach Roy first. The slight cough behind him had the ex-soldier whirling round gun already drawn in surprise. he lowered it immediately however when he saw who it was.

Sin.

Roy's tiny but loyal friend from the glades. The girl Sara had helped and taken care of before abandoning when she left. The hood of Sin's jacket was pulled up over her short spiky black hair, but the bruise over her eye and cheek was still vsible, the mark of Roy's anger explosion. Her pale face was set with a mix of nervousness and gritty determination.

"Tell Queen I wanna see Abercrombie." she stated her voice barely trembling. Diggle was surprised but masked it looking confused.

"Sorry, do you know Mr Queen? and who's Abercrombie, isn't that a brand?" Diggle quizzed and Sin scoffed.

"Don't give me that crap. I'm from the glades, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know he's the hood or Arrow or whatever you want to call him. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I lived with Sara for ages, I notice things. So you are gonna tell me where the hell Roy is, or we are gonna have to see how good your aim is after you head gets smashed in. Ask Roy i'm a good shot with a pipe when I need to be!"

Diggle was stunned. Slowly but surely he holstered his gun and motioned for Sin to follow.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Oliver had been working out for the last 5 hours, trying not to think about Sara leaving, Roy's situation, his mother or Slade being in the city. He had just landed after doing pull-ups from the rafters when a unfamiliar voice behind him had him spinning round arrow on bow and aimed to fire.

"Dam, if I'd known you had all this cool shit down here I would have got Roy to steal me new laptop!"

His shock and anger must have shown as Diggle raised his hands in surrender, before pulling Oliver aside. Sin had stalked straight over to Roy and perched on the corner of a table, pulling her hood of her head.

"Diggle what is she doing here?!" hissed Oliver glaring at Diggle from where he was leaning against a pillar. Diggle raised his hands once again before muttering to Oliver and felicity

"She knew about you Oliver. Said that she figured it out coz of our involvement with Sara, besides I felt kinda bad, now Sara's gone I think Roy is all she has as a friend. Besides the Kid's got guts. Stuck my gun right in her face and she didn't even flinch. She deserves to know and honestly I think she could gives us a heads up on anything happening in the Glades. She knows that place like the back of her hand, better than any of us!" Diggle explained earnestly as he watched Oliver glance over to the huddled figure in black besides Roy's unconscious form.

"Digg I thought we went over this! It was difficult enough when Felicity joined-" Oliver started but Felicity, who had walked over cut in "hey, I'm learning! Digg only floored me 3 times last practice!" and he waved her complaints away carrying on with  
"What. We. Do. Is. DANGEROUS! Roy nearly knocked her head off by accident, what if some psycho goes after her on purpose, coz she's helping us!" he nearly exploded.

"She grew up in the glades on her own Oliver, I think she knows what DANGER is!" retorted Diggle. Felicity hesitantly raised a hand

"Erm Oliver, I think Diggle has a point, and either way why don't we ask her?" she suggested. Finally Oliver, seemed to see the sense in what Diggle was saying and they went over to Sin. Hearing the movement, Sin looked up to see all three of the team standing over her. Immediately she was on her feet, shifting from side to side slightly, looking for a defence. She knew from experience that being outnumbered was not good. And that was without one of them being a frickin' amazing shot with arrows.  
"Sin, if you really want to, you can come see Roy anytime, IF one of us is here. We'll let you in. Second thing is a choice, your choice." Oliver tailed off and Sin shrugged

"Well I can't choose if you don't tell me. Sooo, spit it out Queen"

"How would you feel about helping us with what we do. You know the glades better than all of us, you hear things and see things that we don't, and we need someone down there, now Roy's out and sara-Sara's gone. It's up to y-"

"Hell No!" Sin said in surprise, cutting Oliver off before he could finish. He looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised, intrigued at why she had answered so definitely. Sighing she continued, balling her hands up into her black jean pockets "Look, I'm flattered really, but you said the same thing to Abercrombie over there and you put an ARROW in him. I'll pass on that to be quite honest. Anyways, now Sara's gone..." she paused as though not to sure what to say before finishing quietly with "No she's gone, I kinda need to keep my head down, a low profile."

"Why?" blurted out Felicity, curious.

"None of your damn business blondie! I'm nineteen, I'm a big girl now, and you aren't my mom, why do you need to know?!" snapped Sin, angry now. Pulling her hood back up over head, once again concealing as much of the bruise as possible she stormed towards the basement door. Right before she left she paused and turned back and said a little quieter "Thanks for letting me see him. I'll be back at some point, but if he wakes up, LET ME KNOW!" another pause "Who's gonna tell him? About Thea, skipping town with Merlyn I mean."

Oliver was shocked "Wait how did you know?" but Sin just smirked

"like you said Queen, I hear things." and with that Sin walked out into the night.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Walking along the dimly lit roads, Sin heard the car before she saw it. Glancing over her shoulder to quickly muttered "shit" before breaking into a sprint down the sidewalk. She heard the car accelerate before screeching to a halt. Footsteps grew louder behind her, before a hand came down on her shoulder, forcing her to stop. Twisting round she tried to throw a punch at the person but they caught her fist. The strength surprised Sin, and the pressure forced her to twist, until her back found the cool stone wall of the closest shop. However the figure immediately backed off, and Sin straightened, angrily adjusting her jacket, all the while looking for a way past them.

"Piss off man, whatever you think I did it wasn't me" she snarled.

"Relax Sin, I just want to talk to you about her." Sin shook her head vehemently, then said

"Na ah, I'm enough shit as it is, I can't be seen talking to you Detective!"

* * *

Duh duh duh.

Who is Sin talking to.

More to come but i'm away for a while. there will be more action plus a certain psycho father/daughter returning to Starling city.

Enjoy

Geronimoxx


	2. New management

**This won't be all about Sin but I want to use her a lot so meh. Enjoy xx**

* * *

"I can't be seen talking to you Detective!" Sin said a little desperately, looking around to make sure they couldn't be seen. Detective Lance, looked a little different to everyone else, now that he was back out of uniform, but to Sin he still looked like the same asshole who had arrested her 7 times in as many days a few years back _and _got her put in juvy for something she didn't do. She knew that he was good man really and Sara's father but for public purposes she still had to use the little bit of a grudge she held. It wouldn't do for people to see that she actually didn't mind Detective Lance anymore. However, now, they weren't in public so she stopped looking for an escape and looked at the detectives shield. She couldn't look him in the eye.

The detective stood for a moment, looking at the small teenager in front of him. Hands in her pockets, hood up, determinedly not looking at his face. Sighing he said in a n almost pleading tone.  
"Look can we just go somewhere, where we can talk. I want- no I need to know about who Sara was before she left this time. Please kid?" Sin considered for a moment, before muttering  
"Ok" and turning round, putting her hands behind her back. Lance was confused. He said questioningly

"Erm what are you doing?"

"Cuffs. At least then if anyone sees, they'll think I'm being arrested again. It's like I said Detective, I'm in enough shit without being seen helping a cop." Smiling a little at the stubbornness that so resembled Sara's, Lance fastened the cuffs loosely around Sin's wrists and helped her into the back of his car before climbing into the drivers seat. They drove for about 10 minutes until they found an almost deserted café. Here, Lance got her out of the car and took off the cuffs, as they walked through the dingy shop doorway.

"So..." Sin said twisting the plastic coffee cup she held in her hands.

"How did Sara find you? When? How long was she back before she came to me?" lance rambled out, and Sin held up her hands in a slowing gesture.

"Woah easy one at a time Detective!"

"How long was Sara back before she came clean to me?"

"A few months maybe more I'm not that that sure how long she was around before she found me." Sin said shrugging.

"I know that she was busy beating up scumbags in the glades, but how did she find you? Why?" Lance quizzed, a little hesitantly.

"By beating up scumbags in the glades. It was after I got kicked out of a club I'd been staying at coz my original block where we would camp out was destroyed ion the earthquake. I was- erm- I was try'na get to this old shelter I knew across town coz it was frickin' cold and I decided to take a short cut. Bumped into some guys." Sin was talking in an of hand tone but lance could see the strain behind her eyes and could also see that she was twisting the bottom of her jacket between her fingers. "They- they were assholes. The really bad kind. I couldn't get away, I mean come on I'm tiny but these guys were huge. They were trying to-" Sin stopped swallowed and carried on calmly "Sara showed up before they could and kicked their asses. Let me kick one of them in the head for good measure. She said that my dad had asked her to look after me just before he died. Guess the prick really did care about me, even after he took off abandoning his visitation. I moved into the old building with Sara. Helped her pin-point the assholes who would try the same shit as the ones she beat up for me. That's it." harshness started to creep back into Sin's face as she spat out bitterly "But I guess she didn't care that much huh? She left me. She's just like everyone else. My mom, dad, Thea. Even Roy. I guess I'm not worth sticking around for."

Before Lance could protest or say anything, Sin stood up forcefully looked him dead in the eyes and said coolly "I hope you don't mind paying. I'm out." and she stalked away hood once again over her head. She had just left the café when she heard lance call her name from right behind her.

"WHAT?!" she snapped, glaring.

"You said that you were in trouble in the glades. Why?" he asked.

"The mayors gone. So glades are under new management. These guys don't mess around and Sara put a lot of them in hospital a while back on _my_ information. Now they're back. Now Sara's gone I'm gonna be lucky to make it to 21. GOOD BYE detective!" and with that she disappeared into the dark, leaving lance stood by his car, worry lines set deep in his face.

**2 DAYS LATER:**

Sin stumbled through the hoards of people towards the back of the bathroom at the back of the club. Leaning over the sink at the back of the bathroom, she chuckled to herself replaying the vision of Marci running face first into the glass shop door. When her giggles subsided, Sin sighed to herself. Getting to the club to visit Abercrombie tonight was ging to be difficult. The fastest route was straight through the middle of _their _central territory. As if on cue her phone started to play 'Cult of Personality', taking it out she checked the message. The number was unknown but she knew who it was from.

'I'm gonna be late tonight, so come over to see him if you want

-OQ'

Putting her phone away, Sin splashed some cold water over her face and looked into the cracked mirror above the sink. And yelled out in shock and fear. Because there was a figure behind her in the mirror. A familiar figure, dressed in baggy jeans and dark jacket with the hood pulled up over his cap and a scarf tied across the lower half of his face, which showed the skull print to match a human jaw and mouth. Whipping around Sin, stared at him for an agonizing moment and the dark, cold eyes of Luke Jayzen glared back, the scarf curling slightly indicating that his mouth had formed a smirk. She had been so careful, SO careful and yet they still had managed to get her. Luke casually sauntered forwards. Hoping to take him by surprise, Sin lunged forwards trying to dodge to his left. Immediately he threw out an arm catching her round her thin waist and pushing her backwards. Grabbing both her wrists, Luke forced her backwards until her back collided painfully with the sink and she heard a shattering sound. Suddenly a hot pain coursed threw her right hand and she glanced back to see that the force Luke had shoved her back with had shattered the mirror and one of the pieces had sliced across the back of her hand. That wasn't the worst of her problems however, far from it. Sin had never been one for screaming seeing it as a weakness especially in the glades. That didn't stop her now however because the prospect of what Luke and the others would do to her was far worse than a little shame for screaming. Sin opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream, but Luke just chuckled, releasing one wrist so that he could her head to look at him.

"Scream all you want Sin, no one's gonna hear you and no one's gonna care!" he whispered in her ear and she knew he was right. But now she had one hand free. Over his shoulder Sin saw an empty bottle resting on the window sill. Some one must have left it there when they went to the toilet but right now it was her only chance. Without Luke noticing as he was still trying to choke her far enough that she would be unconscious, Sin stretched out her fingers and just managed to grasp the glass neck of the bottle, before swinging it as hard as she could and smashing it into the back of Luke's head. Although it didn't knock him out completely, it severely dazed him and Sin stumbled past him gasping for air, but desperate to get out. just as she made her way back into the club she heard an angry voice behind her yell

"LITTLE BITCH!"

Oh, so maybe he wasn't as dazed as she would have liked. Hearing him coming after her, Sin sprinted out into the main area, shoving her way threw the crowd ignoring the angry cussing that followed as she forced her way outside into the cold night air. Her heart sank as she looked down the street to see more of the gang that now ran the glades. Before she could run something hit her hard on the head and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed were a pair of combat boots halting in front of her face, before Luke crouched down, gun in one hand and a vindictive smile on his face.

"Did you really think we would leave you alone?"

And everything disappeared into a whirl of darkness.


	3. Don't tell me that no one cares

It had been a few days since Oliver had texted Sin, and he was worried. She hadn't been to see Roy once and hadn't replied to any messages. With no source in the glades and little to no Intel on Sin, Oliver hadn't been able to find out if anything had happened. As he walked down the stairs to Verdant's basement his Arrow phone beeped in his pocket. taking it out he was surprised to see Detective Lance's contact on his phone. Answering he said

"Detective?"

"Listen I know you've just dealt with Slade Wilson, but I need your help, as a-a favour for Sara and for me." Lance sounded worried.

"What is it?" Oliver asked

"It's Sara's friend, erm Sin. I'm worried man, I've called round to that kid Harper's place, some one told me she was camping out there, it's clean no ones been there in days. I've asked around and no one's seen her in days either. Just from what she kinda let slip, people are out to get her and I'm worried that they might've." Lance sounded desperate.

"Hold on Detective, what did she tell you?"

"She- she said that people Sara had dealt with were back and I'm guessing since they can't get at her they're going after Sin, coz she was helping her out! Please, I know that she left but sara cared about this girl, just please Hood, Arrow whoever I don't care, just find her!" He said taking a breath.

"I'll see what I can find, in the mean time, if you find anything at all Detective I want you to let Miss Smoak know immediately. Good Bye." Oliver said before hanging up, his worries being confirmed by the call.

In the lair felicity was packing up her bag, whilst Diggle was training in the corner. She looked over her shoulder at Roy lying on the table. Except Roy wasn't there. Turning back towards Diggle, panicked words rising in her throat, felicity could hardly get out one syllable before her air supply was cut off. Roy was stood there, hood up, rage behind his eyes and his hand round her throat. He was bending her backwards over the table that he had been lying on, more of his weight pressing down on her neck. She let out a gasping shriek and Diggle turned, his hands flying to his gun as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Let her go Roy! LET HER GO!" he shouted before deciding to change tactic "you're angry I know you have every right to be, but you need to calm down, think about what you're doing! You nearly did this to Thea, don't make it twice in a row."

"Where. is. she?" Roy growled out through gritted teeth "WHERE?!" felicity tried to gasp for air but the pressure was to much. Diggle hesitated then decided that lying to Roy would just make things worse.

"She-she left town Roy, I'm sorry I really am. She needed to get away from the city, but I'm sure she still cares about you. Just let Felicity go." He said gravely once again aiming with his gun.

"She doesn't care about me. No one does. So do it. Kill me. Nobody's gonna miss me." Roy said flatly.

"We both know that isn't true Roy." Called out Oliver's voice. he was stood at the bottom of the stairs, bow in one had and an arrow in the other, but it wasn't aimed at Roy. it hung limply at his side and he was looking at Roy, a soft yet determined look on his face.

"What?" snapped Roy.

"Sin. You know, your friend, short black hair, about this high, likes black clothes and a kick ass attitude? She cares about you. She took a bullet from the mayor, stuck with you when you wanted to test the mirakuru, tried to help you before you beat up her friends and gave her bruise across half her face, she jumped in front of Sara who was going to SHOOT YOU and she has been here almost everyday since she found where you were. That girl has been nothing but loyal to you so don't say that no one cares about you Roy Harper. So I know you're angry but you need to control it and use it right now. Sin's in trouble and we need you to help us help her." Oliver finished, an almost pleading note in his voice.

Finally, after a long moment, Roy slowly relinquished his hold on felicity, who stumbled away gasping for breath, into Diggles arms, holding her throat. Roy staggered a little before collapsing into a chair, taking deep breaths, his hands over his face and they were visibly trembling. Finally he managed to get out

"Where? what happened to Sin? Wh-Where is she?"

* * *

Across the Glades, in a small, dank, cold room, with no windows and a dead bolted door, sat Sin. There was a fresh set of bruises forming on the right side of her face and neck. She sat shivering with cold and anger and, although she would never admit it, fear. Her back was against the cold stone wall, knees bent up towards her chest. Her hands had been bound together so she rested them on her knees, fists clenched. The guys had eventually gotten tired of her cussing and yelling so there was a thick piece of tape across her mouth and jaw.

She was cold, hungry, thirsty and scared, but all of these concerns were drowned by the gut twisting fear that went through her, as Tyler opened the door, smirking at her and said  
"How you doin' Sin? Looks like your luck just doesn't run out. Dax can't get here till tomorrow at the earliest, so looks like your bitch ass is just gonna have to sit tight." he crowed laughing. Not being able to talk, Sin simply growled from behind the tape and shot him the finger. A dangerous scowl crossed onto Tyler's face and he swaggered into the room crouching down next to her, leaning into her pale face. Unable to help herself, Sin leaned away from him using her legs to push away from him, rolling her eyes. She couldn't move away though, as Tyler grabbed a handful of her short spiky hair, yanking her head around to face him and pulling out his gun with the other hand. Sin's eyes flickered between his face and the gun pointed at her head, back and forth as Tyler started to speak.

"You know, I really hope Dax gets here fast, coz I'm rally looking forward to what him and us are gonna do to you bitch. You helped get us put in hospital then jail, and Dax and me? Well we can hold a grudge. So I'd get some sleep, coz your gonna need it bitch." releasing her head, Tyler backed out of the room, blowing her a mocking kiss

* * *

"We don't know yet. Word from Lance is that no ones seen her around. She's not at the clock tower, or your place."

"W-where is she?"

"Lance thinks that she's been caught by one of the gangs that took over the Glades. from what I've got out of Lance and what she gave away, Sin gave Sara the information to take out a nasty gang of guys, and they are now out of hospital and jail. You know the glades, we can start looking now, while felicity looks up some names, but I have to know if you can control it Roy. Can you? For her, for your friend?" Oliver said forcefully looking at the young man in front of him. Roy gulped before saying shakily

"Looks like i'll have to."

"Then lets get out there." Oliver said before picking something up that Roy recognised. "Yours" Oliver said handing him the red material. "remember why your out there."

"Let's go find Sin." Roy said, more strongly now, as he looked up his piercing eyes seeming to glow through the, deep, red mask as he pulled the red hood over his head.

* * *

ENJOY, I will not be updating every week but as often as I can

GERONIMO xx


End file.
